Beginnings of A New Life (REWRITTEN)
by ShiningButterfly
Summary: *Same Plot of Old Version* This is my version of season 4. Sendou Aichi sacrifice herself to save Kai from disappearing. For her sacrifice Aichi was given a second chance to see her friends and Kai, but the price is not to tell them who she really is. As Tamamiya Sakura what kind of adventure she will overcome? (Older version still available under account)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

 ***ANNOUNCEMENT* Everybody I am NOT dead! I Apologize 'I REPEAT' I Apologize for not updating for about a year. I had finished my last year in my previous school and started as freshmen in my new school which has a lot of homework where I never had a time where I can finished my stories. Over the summer I didn't had a laptop where I can finished my stories and my computer was loaded with junk which made it slower than usual. My parents bought me my first laptop and since then I was brainstorming new ideas to my stories. I finally had a break from school and now I was cramming my time to update for the readers to read. Many of you review to update the chapter so again I am sorry for the hiatus for everyone to wait for the new chapters. One more is that its the second anniversary since I join Fanfiction, so Happy 2nd Anniversary to Me. I was planning to put this chapter right after midnight, but I had to go to sleep. Well enough with me and my own excuses, I want everyone to happily read a Rewrite chapter for Beginnings of a New Life.**

 ***NOTE* This is the rewritten version of Beginnings of A New Life.**

* * *

Pieces of black shards glowing red fall down from the red ring. One by one crashing against the ground. A boy with brown spiky hair going to the left, wearing a black elbow length sleeves shirt, a red scarf around his neck, gray long pants and black shoes. He stood near the edge of the building where he was stand on. It was the Tatsunagi building, the owner Tatsunagi Takuto disappeared with his reverse self in order to save Earth and Cray. On the other side if the brunette was a girl with long blue hair in a high ponytail, she wore a pink long sleeves shirt with a white jacket over it, blue skirt and knee length brown laced boots on her feet. The girl had a worried look on her face looking at the brunette with pieces of the red ring falling down behind him.

"Aichi, I am a person that is not suppose to exist. After this fight" the brunette put up his deck, the deck had red and black aura around it "I will disappear along with this deck" he closed his eye clenching the deck in his hand. Aichi shook her head furiously "No Kai-kun, that is not a choice to pick" she cried, as tears fall down her face.

Kai shook his head avoiding eye contact from the bluenette "I have hurt so many people just for getting stronger and stronger to beat you and Ren" he said. A sword appeared in his hand (the same one in episode 126-127). Aichi stare at the sword in Kai's hand "K-Kai-kun what are you doing" she shuttered having a weird feeling in her chest. Kai raise the sword up to his neck, letting the blade touch his skin "This is the path that I choose to take" he said

Aichi's eyes widen, her legs began running towards Kai. She grabbed the sword out of his hand, her hand slapped across his face. The brunette's eyes widened feeling the pain on his cheek, he put his hand up on to his slightly red cheek "Baka!" Aichi shouted. Kai was even more shocked looking at the bluenette, he never seen her this mad before. His green eyes look at the blue eyes, Kai can see the hurt, sadness and pain through her eyes. "Kai-kun, disappearing is something that is a choice you don't have to make because everything is my fault" Aichi cried

"No" Kai exclaimed, shaking his head in disagreement. "No it is" Aichi lookup at Kai "If I didn't get stronger then Kai-kun wouldn't choose Link Joker" she said. Kai grabbed the girl's shoulder "Stop it Aichi, you didn't do anything wrong. I did" he cried shaking her lightly.

"No" Aichi got out his grasp and began stepping back away from Kai, her grip on the sword handle tighten "The only person that needs to disappear is…." she murmured, turning the sword tip towards her chest "Is me" Aichi put two hands on the sword handle and brought it down. The sword went through her chest, blood spill out of the corner of her mouth down to her chin. The red liquid seep out of her chest where the sword stabbed in her chest down on her clothes.

Kai froze looking at Aichi with the sword in her chest, he snap out of his thoughts when she fell backwards. His arm wrap around her back and the other on her shoulder, Kai pull the sword out of her chest making her groaned in pain. Kai felt his heart beating very fast, everything went too quickly before his eyes "Aichi what are you doing" he cried. Kai took off his scarf and wrap it around her chest, tying it to stop the blood. The blood continue to spill out staining her clothes and his scarf. Kai cursed under his breath "Don't worry, I'm going to take you to the hospital" he move his arms around her. When he was about to pick Aichi up, Aichi put her hand over Kai's hand shaking her head.

"No Kai-kun it's already late" Aichi's voice hoarse and soft. "Aichi it's not too late if we go now" Kai can feel tears falling down his face, but he didn't care all he want Aichi to be safe. Aichi put her hand up wiping the tears away from his face and let it stay on his cheek. Kai cover her hand with his, holding it tightly in his grasp.

"Stop crying it's not like you Kai-kun" Aichi wipe another tear off his face. "Aichi why" Aichi can feel Kai's arms bring her up against his chest "Why do you have to leave me, I don't want the people I love to leave me again" he said

Aichi had a small smile on her face "You still have people who love you. Miwa-kun, Misaki-san, Kamui-kun, Ren-san, Naoki-kun, and many more people love you. No matter what they will be on your side" she said

Kai hug her tightly close to him not letting her go "B-Baka what about you" he said in her ear. Aichi wrap her arms around him "Don't worry I won't leave you, I am always at your side" she said

Kai pull back, lean down putting his lips on hers. Aichi move her arms around Kai's neck pushing her lips against his. They pull away look at each other's eyes, with their arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you Aichi and I always will" Kai said.

Aichi can feel her body getting weaker and weaker, her breath getting shorter. Aichi put her hand over her chest, grabbing on her sweater balling it in her fist. Kai look down to see Aichi panting hard, her hand was gripping on the fabric of his shirt. He wipe the sweat forming on her forehead with his hand then let his palm rest on her cheek "Aichi I should get you to the hospital" he pick her up bridal style and began running down the stairs where everyone else is.

* * *

Everyone waited for Aichi and Kai to walk out of the building. "Man what is going on up there" Naoki cried putting his hand over his eyes looking up at the building top "The ring is not even gone, Aichi and Kai's fight isn't coming done" he said "I can't wait anymore, I'm going in" Naoki began marching towards the building.

A hand shot out and grabbed his collar, pulling him back from the cooperation "Naoki just wait" Misaki said letting go of his collar "Aichi and Kai will come back down, until then we have to trust in Aichi" she said

Naoki nodded looking at the door, he blinked noticing a shadow running out of the building "Hey someone's coming out" he said getting everyone's attention.

The shadow slowly grew clear, they all see Kai running with Aichi in his arms. They can see the brunette have a worried expression and his face and seems to be in a hurry. "Kai" Naoki cried, he notice that Aichi laying in his arms "Aichi!" he cried. "What" Misaki exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. Kai ran out of the building and headed towards the group. "Kai what happened to Aichi" Miwa said as the brunette was near the group. "I'll explain later I have to get Aichi to the hospital" Kai shouted shocking the group. "Hospital!" they all screamed

"Kai what happened" Naoki cried grabbing the collar of his shirt pulling him from leaving them uninformed "Explain what is going on" he demanded an answer from the brunette. "Ishida calm down" Shingo pull the red head back making Naoki to let go of Kai's collar. "Look" Kourin pointed to Aichi who is deeply breathing and a bloody stain on her chest, the blood stained her white jacket and pink sweater. Misaki walked over to Aichi and inspected the wound on the bluenette's chest "Blood keep gushing out, we need to take Aichi to the hospital fast. If we don't hurry Aichi can die" she exclaimed. "Die!" Kamui gasped looking at Aichi. "I know a shortcut to the hospital" Suiko said looking from her device "If we go now we can still save Aichi-kun". They all nodded

"Let's go" Naoki said. "No" they all turned to Aichi who was awake "It's already late" she shook her head. "Aichi what are you talking about" Kamui cried "Onee-san if we don't take you to the hospital, onee-san will…" Kamui stop when Aichi put her hand on his head slight ruffling his hair. "I know, but even going to the hospital won't change anything" Aichi said "I purposely did this to myself". "Purposely" Miwa cried "What do you mean"

Aichi tilt her head up "Look up" they look up and see the ring "The ring is still there" she said. Ren put his head turning to Aichi "That's because Kai still has Link Joker in him" he said. Aichi shook her head "In the first place, Kai-kun didn't have Link Joker inside of him" she said. Kai look down at Aichi "I didn't have Link Joker in me" he gasped

Aichi nodded "Because I _cough_ " the bluenette cover her mouth with her hand, Aichi felt a metallic flavor filling her mouth and spilling out of her mouth. Blood began to cover the bluenette's hand and dipping off her finger's. Aichi pull the hand away from her mouth and look at the bloody mess of her hand. Everyone look at the hand in shock at what is happening to the bluenette. Aichi's lips curve up to a small smile "Looks like I don't have any time" after the words came out of the bluenette's mouth made everyone shock even more.

Kai couldn't even take anymore of this, everything just flashed by too quickly. He furiously shook his head "Baka what are you talking about! Aichi you are going to live I promise you that!" Aichi can feel his hand around her shoulder tighten. Her hand rest over his gently squeezing it "Kai-kun I'm glad that I get to meet you, because if I didn't then I never get to feel how fun Vanguard was. Kai-kun…" her hand left his hand and over to his cheek, tilting it up to show the brunette's face "I love you" Aichi confessed.

Kai's eyes widen in shock of the bluenette in his arm confession then they soften, his lips form slight smile "Me too, Aichi" he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. Naoki and the boys blushed at the sudden public affection, Misaki covered Kamui's eyes so the his mind will not be burned by the scene in front of him while the girls gave a small squeal.

With Kai's lips over Aichi's, a tear fell passed down Aichi's cheek 'I love you Kai-kun and… I'm sorry' the hand on Kai's cheek slide down and on to her lap. Kai felt the sudden warmth on his face disappear and pull away, Aichi's head slowly motion forward and rest her head against Kai's chest. The green eyes widen in shock, looking down to see the bluenette eyes were closed and body motionless.

'NO!' the first word that pop into Kai's head "Aichi!" Kai cried shaking the bluenette by the shoulders "Aichi, wake up! Open your eyes!" his shouts grew louder and louder, but the bluenette's eyes wouldn't open. Everybody watch as the brunette continue to shake the bluenette to open her eyes, but no matter how much Kai told Aichi to open her eyes her eye still remain closed. "Aichi!" Kai buried his face in her hair, blocking the tears from his face with his bangs and pressing her head against his chest.

Miwa slowly walk over and put a reassuring hand on the brunette's shoulder "Kai…" he said his depressed friend name. Miwa then look over to Aichi's face and notice a small smile that plant on her lips 'All the way in the end, you have to smile. You are strong, Aichi' his hand Kai's shoulder left then giving a pat before walking away.

Kai pull away from the girl that he love and gave a peck on her forehead 'Aichi… No matter what happens I will never forget you' giving her the last hug that he will ever get her.

* * *

 **There you have it everyone, this is the rewrite of Beginnings of a New Life Chapter 1. I have notice that I have been rewrite a lot of stories (Well, only one) I just want everyone to understand the full meaning what I want my readers to read. I only have a few days of my break which I will try to finish my other chapters then its off to school. The Fanfic 'Card That Lead The Way' will take awhile to write since I have to look over Abilities for the Bakugan Brawls. A New World is half way down so I will finish it the best I can before I go back to school. If possible I will put up the Rewrite of Beginnings of A New Life Chapter 2 so I ease everyone wanting to read more. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. So until next time, don't forget to Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

 **Hi! Everyone it's me, ShiningButterfly. Yes, I am back. Again I apologize that I left a long hiatus to everyone who wants an update to each of my stories. During this year, I finished a year of school and started a new one. I currently take a class that is very, very, I Mean Very HARD, where I have doubts taking it which where my grades are not good. A New World Chapter may take awhile under to finish and upload. I will try my best until my new break arrive and I can update faster for the reader's who are expecting. This is my third year in Fanfiction and is honored to be here. Now to the new chapter of Beginnings of A New Life.**

* * *

On Cray, a girl with long blue hair wearing a white long sleeves dress laying on a field of flowers. Lilies, daisies, roses, daffodils in all sorts of colors. The wind blew through her hair carrying some petal brushing it across the girl's cheek. A white petal fluttered down and landed on the bluenette face right under her eye 'Aichi, Sendou Aichi' a voice rang in the sky 'Aichi' the voice said again. A finger on Aichi's hand twitched then her whole hand moved, her eyelids slowly lift up revealing her bright blue eyes. Aichi push herself up with her arms then off herself of the flower field, sitting up. The bluenette looked around the unfamiliar area she was in then realized some familiar features 'This is...Cray' Aichi said to herself recognizing the purple and blue sky above her head 'Sendou Aichi' her name was called again. Aichi turn her head around her looking for the owner of the voice "Who… Who is calling me" she muttered. Aichi began pushing herself, slowly standing up on her feet. The bluenette felt a slight pain shot through her legs, she felt the numbness in her feet until she was fully on her feet 'Sendou Aichi' the voice said again.

A bright light glowed in front of her, Aichi used her arm and closed her eyes covering the light from her eyes. The light then die making Aichi removing her arms away from her face, her blue eyes widen looking at the figure right in front of her. It was a boy about a few years younger than Aichi with white hair and white clothes, the outline of his body was glowing rainbow and also his eyes were shining. Aichi knew it was Psyqualia knowing that there are few people who possess it and he was one of the few people "T-Takuto-kun" the bluenette shuttered

Takuto gave her smile and nodded "Yes Aichi-kun, it's been awhile" he said. Aichi shuttered not able to speak right "B-But… y-you… w-what... and I-I-I…" the bluenette continue to shutter around. Takuto chuckled at the blunette's reaction. Aichi stopped talking when she heard Takuto's laugh and slightly blushed at her own actions. The Psyqualian then put his hand back to his side then his face turn serious "Aichi-kun I have something to ask you" he said

Aichi nodded "What is it Takuto-kun" she responded. Takuto closed his eyes for a second then open them "Aichi-kun because of your bravery saving Earth and Cray with your life, all the clans and Cray have decided that you have can be resurrected" he said. Aichi's eyes widen and her mouth opened in shock 'What I can be back with everyone and… Kai-kun' she thought "But" Takuto suddenly said interrupting her thoughts "There are conditions that you must follow" he replied

Aichi shook her head "You can say them Takuto-kun, if there is something that I can do then I'm fine with that" she said. Takuto nodded trusting the bluenette's words "First is that once you return back on Earth you will know that something slightly change. One is your appearance, two your memories will be filled with the person are going to be and three you must never tell anyone that you are Sendou Aichi or..." Takuto paused, Aichi quietly waited for Takuto to finish. Silence continued for a few moment then Takuto slowly open his mouth, when Takuto was finished talking, Aichi bowed her head covering her eyes with her bangs. Then her head shot up with a smile on her face, nodding her head "I'll do it" she said. Takuto then close his eyes with a soft smile on his lips "Then it is settled" he put his hand out to Aichi "Once you grab my hand, you will be transported to your new home" he said

Aichi gulped then took a step forward, she reach out her hand and grabbed onto Takuto's. When both of their hands were in contact, wind began swirl around them. Aichi closed her eyes and tightly grip on to Takuto's hand "Aichi-kun once you return to Earth go to Suzugamori Ren and Souryu Leon, I will inform them about your arrival" Takuto's voice echoed in her. The wind grew to a howl knocking Aichi's hand away from Takuto's.

* * *

The blunette's eyes shot open as sweat began to drip from the side of her neck. Aichi wipe the sweat away from her forehead with the back of her hand. She then notice that she was wearing yellow pajamas, Aichi pull herself up knocking the blanket off her shoulders to pool down on the bed. Her eyes look around the new area that Takuto had transported her to. She was in a bedroom guessing it was her's, a bookshelf on the other side of the room where she was facing on top were a few pictures the glass are shining bright white by the sunlight rays through the window behind her, a desk was next to her bed and a closet next to the desk. A ring ranged in Aichi's ears to see a night table next to the bed with a white phone facing down on the wood. The phone was a touch screen phone with a blue rose keychain with silver bells hanging from the side.

Aichi grabbed the phone turning the screen facing her. The screen showed a clock with the time in digital form. A finger pressed on the clock making it disappear from the screen. Aichi put the phone back on the table and climb herself off the bed, taking a few steps towards the bookshelf where the frames were leaning on the stand. Aichi saw a girl with long mint color hair that reach below her waist, in her hands was a big trophy with the Vanguard logo smiling to the camera. Another was the same girl, but in a younger age with another girl that had short purple hair that reach to her shoulders hugging the other girl around the neck. The last one was a picture that Aichi was surprised about there were two people a man with dark brown hair with glasses resting on his nose, his arm was around a woman with long dark green hair that reached her mid back. Both of them smiling to the camera and one of their hands on the girl's shoulder. The girl was kneeling down with her arms around a neck of an golden retriever. There are a black ribbon wrapped on the corner of the frame with a bow on top. Aichi knew what the ribbon meant, the two people in the picture were no longer exist in this world.

Aichi sighed and raked her hair through her fingers massaging her head from what is suddenly happening in a few minutes of her resurrected life. A strand of the same green hair of the girl in the picture were tangled in between her fingers. Aichi immediately found a mirror, her blu- no green eyes widen. In front of her reflecting from the mirror was the girl from all of those pictures. Her entire blue hair was replaced with mint green hair at the end of her hair was dark green that reach past her waist. Aichi stared at the girl who happen to herself, she can't believe that it was her. Aichi then took a strand between her fingers and look at it "Well, it was close to blue" she said to herself

"Sakura-chan!" a voice was calling a name. Aichi look away from the mirror and to the door, a loud slam shocked Aichi into a flinch. The door was wide open with a hand on the door handle, the hand belong to a girl who was the same person in one of the pictures. The girl was a lot older and taller, but shorter than Aichi about a few centimeters. Her hair was to her mid back, the color of her hair was the same but tied back with a yellow bow. Aichi was surprised that she was wearing a Miyaji Academy uniform. The girl had a confused face, blinking to the former bluenette.

Her lips then curved up to a smile "Ohayo Sakura-chan" she said, making Aichi even more confused. Aichi blinked her green eyes 'Sakura' her thoughts said. A name flashed through her mind "Haruna" her lips spoke on her own. The girl named Haruna blinked again then walk up to Aichi, putting a hand on her forehead then the other on to her own "Sakura-chan are you alright. It looks like you just saw a ghost" the purplette said. Aichi shook her head "Not it's fine. Haruna what are you doing here in the early" she ask why her know 'new' friend is in her room. Haruna crossed her arms across her chest "Sakura-chan are you still half asleep, you are going to be late for school" she cried pointing to the clock on the desk behind her. Aichi look at the time and flinched, the clock showed that she only had half an hour before the first bell rings "AHH! Haruna why didn't you tell me that earlier! I'm going to be late!" Aichi screamed then ran to her closet pulling out her uniform and running out of the room "Haruna can you make me breakfast while I change!" Aichi shouted before closing the door behind her into the bathroom.

Haruna shook her head and cupped her hand on the side of her mouth "The food is already done on the table, hurry before it gets cold" she shouted "Haii~" Aichi's voice shouted back from the bathroom. A moment later, Aichi came back from the bathroom, having a hair band between her teeth and a comb brushing her long green hair. Putting the brush on her desk and tying her hair up to high ponytail, Aichi check any loose hair poking in the mirror. After her hair check, Aichi grabbed her school bag on the chair and checked her books. Everything was in check, Aichi turn to go walk out the door "Sakura-chan" Aichi turn to see a green deck case thrown to her. Aichi caught the case in her hand then look at Haruna "You almost forgot your deck" she said. Aichi flash a smile to her before running down the stairs.

Aichi ran down to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast from the plate and plop it in her mouth. She then open a kitchen cabinet grabbing a dog bowl that was placed near the edge. Aichi open the bottom cabinet, scooping up dog food and placing them in the bowl "Fraise" she called out. A bark reach to her ears then the same dog from the picture ran into the kitchen. The dog was more bigger than in photo and had a pink collar hanging a heart shape dog tag with Fraise carved in cursive. Aichi smiled watching the dog happily eating the food.

"Sakura-chan hurry!" Haruna's voice shouted from the door "Coming" Aichi shouted back, but muffled by the toast in her mouth, after rubbing Fraise's head. Aichi quickly slip her shoes on and ran after Haruna "Ah Sakura-chan ohayo" a voice stopped Aichi in her tracks. Aichi turn to see a woman with long brown hair tied in a red bow holding a plastic watering can in her hands "Are you late again Sakura-chan, you better hurry up before Haruna-chan gets mad" she said giving the girl a smile. Aichi nodded taking the half eaten toast out of her mouth "Hai Reina-san, ittekimasu" she gave the the woman a wave before running after Haruna "Itterashai" Reina wave back. Aichi put the toast back in her mouth and found Haruna waiting for at the corner "Hurry Sakura-chan" Haruna shouted the now grenette "Coming" Aichi took a big bite of her toast, before catching up to Haruna as they both run to school.

'This is weird' Aichi thought as she and Haruna race across the street 'For no reason my body and mind responded by itself. These memories are not mine… Haruna-chan is my childhood friend, Fraise is my dog ever since I was young, Reina-san is my neighbor who have a daughter name Hibiki, and … both of my parents are dead. Even though this is the first time meeting them, but they all feel very close to me'.

' _Aichi-kun once you return to Earth go to Suzugamori Ren and Souryu Leon, I will inform them about your arrival'_ Takuto's word echoed in her mind 'I have to talk to Ren-san and Leon-kun later' Aichi said to herself. Both Aichi and Haruna ran into through Miyaji Academy doors.

* * *

Haruna sighed as Aichi and her are walking down the hallway "Glad that we arrive in time" she said "Or we have to face detention for the first time" Aichi sheepishly laughed "Sorry Haruna" Aichi apologized to her childhood friend "But Sakura-chan it's very rare that you overslept, did you had a nightmare or something" Aichi did a slight nod "Something like that" the grenette shrugging an answer "Hhhhmmn" Haruna turned and began walking backwards "Oh Sakura-chan have you decided what kind of club you want to join in" the purplette ask. Aichi's foot froze as her walking began to slow down 'Club' the grenette thought. Haruna saw her childhood friend stop and was about to ask what's wrong when she saw two familiar people arguing around the corner.

"Ah la la, we have company again" Haruna whispered in Aichi's ear then pointing to the direction she was looking at. Aichi turn around and her eyes widen at that corner was two boys, one had red hair spiking out like a porcupine and another had brown hair with a bowl cut. The two are arguing at each other about something. Aichi blinked in confusion "What are they arguing about" the grenette wondered. Haruna just shrugged her shoulders up "I don't know, but they have been like that for the past few weeks. Why don't we ask them" Aichi agreed in Haruna's statement began walking to her 'friends' with Haruna behind her.

"What you mean that I have to go and talk to her" Naoki yelled at the boy in front of him "You are the one who wanted her in the club. As the Vice-Captain, I order you to go and talk to her" Shingo gritted his teeth "Do you think that it's that easy delinquent Ishida. Tamamiya-san and Tokona-san are celebrities, unlike us there is a _huge_ difference between us" Shingo argued back. A question mark appeared on top of Naoki's head "How different" he confusedly said. Shingo sighed shaking his head "Listen Ishida Tamamiya Sakura-san was the recent winner of the England Cardfight National Tournament and participated in the Europe Circuit. Her deck is Neo Nectar Musketeer deck and her ace card is Holly Musketeer, Elvira. In England, they called her the Masquerade Musketeer by her mysteriousness storming through the Europe Circuit with incredible skill. Her childhood friend Takana Haruna-san also participated in the Nationals, but was defeated in the semi-finals. Her deck is Angel Feather and her ace card is Holy Edge Celestial, MaLchidael. They called her the Angelique Angel, how her smiles can lighten anyone once she smile it looks like you are looking at a angel. They are the most famous girl cardfighter's in Europe!" Shingo cried

"I thank you for the wonderful compliments" both Naoki and Shingo turn their heads to see Aichi and Haruna walking from behind the corner. Haruna lip's turn to a smile "You know a lot about us umm…" Haruna tapped her head with her index finger to remember his name "Komoi Shingo-kun, right" she said. Shingo glasses fogged up in embarrassment then quickly wipe them clean with a piece of cloth "N-No it is an honor to meet you Takana-san" Shingo gave a very low bow. Haruna sweatdrop at the boy's actions "U-Uh Komoi-kun, you don't have to be formal" she said.

"H-Hai" Shingo spring back up, Naoki, Aichi and Haruna sweatdrop at his actions 'Shingo-kun is the same as usual' Aichi thought, smiling in her head "So you want us to join your club" the grenette said "Ah yes" Shingo responded coughing in his hand "I thought that Tamamiya-san and Takana-san haven't joined a club yet, so what better club than the Cardfight club is. So Tamamiya-san, Tokona-san please join the Cardfight club" Shingo gave a low bow then he arched his head up, reach his hand up and grabbing Naoki's head, pulling him down to a low bow "Please" Shingo pleaded.

Haruna and Aichi looked at each other and nodded before turning to the two boys bowing in front of them "It's alright" Haruna said. Both boy put their head up with a big smile on their face "Then after school, meet in the physics room" Naoki said "Oh sorry, I can't do it after school" they turn to Aichi "I have something important planned today so Haruna you can go ahead today" the grenette said. Haruna nodded "Alright" the bell rang around the hall telling them that they have to return to class.

When school ended, Aichi began walking to the Foo Fighter Headquarters. There were million of thought buzzing through the grenette's head on how she is going to explain to Ren and if luck coincidence Leon also. Aichi sighed looking at the ground then saw at the corner of her eye to see the familiar building in the distance. Aichi stop at the gates then taking a deep breathe, breathing in through her nose and slowing letting it out of her mouth. After calming herself down, Aichi took a step forward walking to the glass doors. The doors automatically slide open letting the grenette in the building, then her green eyes see Testu at the front desk typing away on a computer. Testu look up from the computer from hearing footsteps getting louder and closer to him meeting face to face with Aichi "You are…" Testu remember seeing her face from somewhere "I have something important to talk to Suzugamori Ren" Aichi said.

* * *

 **As expected our main character Sendou Aichi is Tamamiya Sakura.**

 **Profile**

 **Parents - Tamamiya Shigeru (Dead), Tamamiya Kimeko (Dead) [Death Cause - Plane Accident]**

 **Age - 16**

 **Friends - (Childhood) Takana Haruna, later everyone else**

 **School - Miyaji High School**

 **Deck - Neo Nectar**

 **Ace Card - Holly Musketeer, Elvira, Lycoris Musketeer, Vera and more...**

 **OC**

 **Takana Haruna**

 **Age - 16**

 **School - Miyaji Academy**

 **Friends - (Childhood) Tamamiya Sakura, later everyone else**

 **Deck - Angel Feather**

 **Ace - Spiral Celestial, Hellm, Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidael and more...**

 **This is the profile for my OC in this story.**

 **Like as the original story, Aichi is reincarnated to a new identity and is living a new life as Tamamiya Sakura. The difference is that Ren and Leon are aware of Aichi's new existence and act as a helper to her. I added an OC as Aichi's childhood friend for her no to be very lonely. I hope you enjoyed this chapter hope you like the next.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

 **Hello, here is Chapter 3, this chapter is mainly bringing the flashback after Aichi 'died'. Also the meeting of Ren and Leon.**

* * *

On the top floor of the building was on office, the room design with a fancy green color with vanguard circle printed in the walls. There was a desk with a computer on the left side of the surface of the table, behind the desk was a fancy comfy chair. In the chair was a boy with spiky red hair tied in a high ponytail wearing a white uniform. His head was leaning on his hands that his elbows are on the table. His red eyes look at the boy in front of him. The boy had yellow hair with two hair sticking out arching up and is wearing a blue uniform.

Ren lean his head on his right wrist "Nee Leon-kun, do you think that it's possible for someone to be resurrected that once they were dead" Ren said looking at the blonde on the other side of his desk. Leon closed his eyes "There are many things can be impossible in the world, but this is about Takuto. Takuto wanted us to meet this person and pass on the information" Leon pull out the envelope to show the redhead "Takuto said to give this to that person" Leon said. "Hhmmnn" Ren put his right hand back onto the surface of his desk "But if he can resurrect someone at least it be her" he muttered. Leon knew who the 'someone' is. Everyone remember that day which was permanently printed on that day, the day that Sendou Aichi died.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Everyone watch as Kai continue to keep the limp dead body of the bluenette in his arms, blocking his tears with his brown bangs. On the bluenette's face, her lips were curved into a small smile even though it was slightly covered in blood. Kourin eyes were filled with tears with sadness, falling onto her knees hanging her head low letting the tears drip one by one mumbling to herself that it was her fault that Aichi died. Misaki kneeled down next to her putting an arm around her the blonde's shoulder, pulling her close having Kourin's head lay against her shoulder before Misaki herself let tears fall down her face. Suiko stood by the two, a right hand on her left arm looking away, up to the cloudy sky which was clearing up slowly unable to show the sadness on her face. Kamui had his face buried on Miwa's torso, his arms tightly wrapped around his senpai fisting in some of Miwa's uniform. His cries were muffled on the blonde's shirt, Miwa has his arms around the boy's back loosely rubbing the young boy's back reassuring him that it's alright and not to cry. The blonde himself has his teeth gritted against each other looking down painfully at his kouhai cry as a tear fall down his face. Shingo was crying on his arm uncontrolling as his wails come one after another. Naoki was on his knees, his teeth gritted together tightly and his hand in a fist punching the ground muttering at if he was strong then Aichi wouldn't leave them. Asaka was crying on Ren's shoulder with the red head's arm around the girl's shoulder sadly looking at the crying brunette on the ground. Leon had his eyes covered by his bangs, his head turned away not wanting to looking at the fallen bluenette. Behind him was Sharlene and Jillian holding each other and crying.

Everyone mourn over Aichi looking away or had tears in their eyes, but it didn't match the broken heart brunette who continue to keep Aichi close to him. He already lost his parents and now he lost Aichi, the girl that he loved at first sight. Kai thought that this must be a curse to him that the ones who are close to him are being taken away. All he thought it wasn't fair for Aichi to leave, the one who wanted Kai to return with everyone else and have a fun time cardfighting again. 'Aichi doesn't deserve to die, it should be me' Kai thought to himself.

' _Do not talk like that, Kai Toshiki'_ a voice echoed in the air. Kai pull away from Aichi, eyes widen at the familiar voice that he heard before. Everyone stopped their mourning, looking around to find the owner of the voice. "This voice …" Kai said. A blue light illuminated out of Aichi's pocket, Kai averted his head to the blue light. He reach into the bluenette's pocket and pulling out Aichi's deck. The very first card was coated with blue light, Kai held up the card and stared. In his hand was the card that brought him and Aichi together. **Blaster Blade** was the name that was printed at the card was Aichi's avatar and key card that was always with Aichi.

"Blaster… Blade…" Kai said the unit of the card. The blue light shined and flooded around the area. Everyone blocked the light with their eyes from the bright light, after the light dimmed they all turn to see a shocking figure before them. Bathed in white light surrounding the figure was Blaster Blade in the flesh. His back was turned to everyone else and his eyes was focused onto his vanguard lay lifelessly in Kai's arms. He kneel down, slowly putting a hand on her forehead brushing the bangs off her face 'I told you not to do anything reckless' he muttered pulling his hand away and resting his forearm on his bended knee. Blaster Blade turn his head towards Kai who had a guilty look on his face avoiding eye contact with the unit.

'Put your head up Kai Toshiki' Blaster Blade said. Kai slowly turn his head facing the avatar of his love one. 'Do not despair Kai Toshiki. My Vanguard, Sendou Aichi, would not like you to have this expression' the Unit said. Kai bowed his head again "B-But… I have am responsible for Aichi's life, if I hadn't use Link Joker's power then Aichi wou-"

'Get yourself together, Kai Toshiki!' a voice cried in the air. All the humans look around again while Blaster Blade smirked "I was expecting you, Dragonic Overlord" the unit said. A red light glowed in Kai's pocket, a card shot out hovering in the air in front of the unit from Gold Paladin. Flames burst around the card then enlarge into a large dragon. The flames dim revealing Kai's own avatar, Dragonic Overlord. The dragon tower over the group and flooding them in his shadow. Smoke escape from his fanged mouth, bending his head looking at a weak form of his vanguard.

'What a pitiful state you are in, Kai Toshiki. And I call you my vanguard. Listen to me carefully, Blade vanguard, Sendou Aichi, has she ever blamed you for obtaining power just to be an equal. If I remember clearly she was once like that when she received Psyqualia' Dragonic Overlord stated. Kai's eyes widen, Dragonic Overlord said was true. Aichi use Psyqualia to be stronger and make Kai to accept her as a strong fighter. The situation is no different from a year ago, but this is different. Aichi died in bring back Kai, and now Kai has no power to bring her back from his selfishness.

Overlord saw the state in his vanguard has grew deeper into despair. The dragon sighed then turning to the Golden Paladin Unit, who gave his a nod. The Kagero unit got the message turning back to his vanguard 'Kai, let me say this no matter what happened tonight. Sendou Aichi would never blame you for your actions. She only blame herself and only herself. From the past accomplishments that Sendou Aichi has done, she have done so many for us and we never repay her back. On behalf of Cray and every unit, we will have Sendou Aichi's soul" Overlord stated

Everyone of them said a 'eh?' no knowing for what the Kagero unit said. Blaster Blade shook his head for Overlord's incomplete explanation what their main objective is "Overlord is saying that our planet, Cray, want to thank Sendou Aichi for the times of saving for evil. The Battle between two Psyqualians, Void and now Reverse. We want to thank her bravery and decided to bring her soul to Cray until her time awakens" Blaster Blade explained in a more simple term.

"You mean that Sendou will be brought back" Leon said, receiving a nod from Blaster Blade "But we never know when she maybe awakened. It could be days, months, years or even more, do you still want to wait for her to open her eyes?" Blaster Blade told everyone especially directing his gaze to Kai.

Kai had his bangs over turning his head to Aichi's peaceful face "Alright" Kai stood up carrying Aichi in his arms walking up to Blaster Blade giving one last kiss before handing her off to the unit "Take care of her" Kai said softly that Blaster Blade can only hear. The unit nodded in understanding "Don't worry, she is my vanguard. We will protect her with all our power" he reassured Kai.

Kai thanked him silently and take one look at Aichi before taking a step back. Blaster Blade and Overlord had an rainbow outline glowing around them. From each of their pockets a card came out glowing forming into each and one of their avatars. Putting a hand out, a beam of materialize out on their palm shooting straight up to the sky. The light swirled into a portal with the wind lightly sweeping. The units flew in through the rainbow before disappearing the other side. The last two were Overlord and Blaster Blade with Aichi in his arms. They both took a glance behind them and Blaster Blade gave them a reassuring smile to Kai before stepping in.

Once they went in the portal faded shrinking to a small light. It split into two then shot towards Kai hovering before him. They shape into the size of Vanguard cards then drop into the palm of Kai's hands. The light materialized away revealing the picture of the unit on the card. Kai's eyes widen to see the two units then a small smile form on his lips. All the others gather around him wanting to it also. Smiles were shaped onto their faces knowing who they are.

 _Flashback End_

* * *

It's been three months since Blaster Blade and the units took Aichi's soul to Cray. They both turn their head when the door slide open and Testu step through the door. Ren blinked in confusion "What is it Testu" he said, wondering why he came in the room suddenly "Ren, there's someone who wants to meet you" Ren turn to Leon who gave a nod back, the redhead knew that this person must be the one who was resurrected by Takuto giving him a nod back "Let them in" he said turning back to Testu.

Testu turn around looking over his shoulder "Come on in" he said telling Aichi to come in the room. Leon felt a light wind breezed on his bangs, making them to swing across his face. Leon's eyes widen in shock 'This wind...' he thought, turning his attention back to the door. Ren and Leon watch the person walk in and was surprise who walked in.

* * *

 **They finally meet! I hope everyone enjoyed the 2 chapters adding to my story. Both chapters have been in my computer for a very long time and I didn't have enough time to upload so I apologize again for the long hiatus. Everyone have a HAPPY NEW YEAR and see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

 **Hello! Hello! Everyone this is ShiningButterfly speaking after a year of a long hiatus. Happy New Year to Everyone! I apologize to every reader who happen to be waiting for a long update. I am really busy with school especially this year since it's very important for my future. Plus with my job, I have no time with my schedule. With the lack of time to write these stories, I am manage to write this chapter after a long time since Chapter 3. This chapter happen to be very short and lack of detail so please apologize for my actions. Feel free to read this chapter and review any comments. This is going to be my 4th year in Fanfiction so please continue to bear with me.**

* * *

Aichi walk in the room, stopping in the middle of the room a feet behind Leon. Ren blinked in confusion on what is going on, both he and Leon was sure that this person was resurrected by Takuto but this person was never reported dead once. Leon was sure that the wind was coming from her. The room grew in tension with awkwardness in the air. Ren cut the tension "If I remember you are Tamamiya Sakura-chan, so what business does England National Champion have at the Foo Fighter Headquarters" Ren ask the grenette.

Aichi nodded then glanced at Testu back to Ren and Leon "I have something important to talk to you" Ren nodded, turning to Testu "Testu, you can go back to your work" he said. Testu didn't say a word, nodding in response before walking out of the room. After the door slide close behind Testu, Ren stood up from his chair and stood in front of his desk leaning on the edge with his hip "So may I ask why are you here Masquerade-san. If I remember I don't remember that we met before" he said

Aichi hesitated for a second then open her mouth "I came here because Takuto told me to" she said letting the words escape from her mouth. That caught Ren's and Leon's attention, Leon turn his body facing Aichi. He put the envelope up showing the evidence of what Takuto gave him "Takuto told me to give you this once you come to meet us about information" he informed the grenette. Aichi reach out her hand to grab the paper in the blonde's hand, but Leon pull it back away from the other's hand. Aichi was confused at the Souryu's action "What are you doing?" she ask, demanding for an answer.

"First, let's see… why don't you answer my question first. Tamamiya Sakura. Why do you have Sendou Aichi's wind" Leon retorted, shocking both Aichi and Ren. Ren swiftly turn his head towards Aichi, who slightly shock but had a sigh escaping from her mouth. Aichi put her hands up in surrender "I can't really fool you, Leon-kun" the former bluenette gave up her act putting her hands back to her side. Leon's hand slowly descend down to his side, while his eyes are wide with shock and also the same with Ren "S-Sendou" Leon stuttered on Aichi name "You're alive then…" the blonde trailed his sentence.

Aichi put her hands on both of her hips "Well, until this morning" the grenette answered "Tamamiya Sakura-chan is just a person who I am being for my time when I am resurrected. In the first place she was never alive. My guess Takuto-kun manipulated everyone memories in order for me I live on Earth, but there is a huge price for my existence" the grenette's hand fell from her hips.

Ren lean off his desk and put a hand on his hip "What is the price" he asked. Aichi gave a big sigh out of her mouth "The price is that no one besides you and Leon-kun know who I really am or..." Aichi regret talking the price of her life, but the only people she can trust was Ren and Leon since Takuto told them. She gave out a sigh of regret preparing to tell the truth "If Kai-kun or anyone else other than Ren-san and Leon-kun knows that Tamamiya Sakura is Sendou Aichi then..." Aichi gave a pause hesitating to answer, she bit the bottom of her lip.

Leon notice Aichi's hesitation in answering Ren's question "Sendou, you don't have to answer. If it feels uncomfortable with you, then tell us in the future. Remember that if you need any help just come to us" he handed his hand out giving the letter to Aichi "Takuto want me to give this to you" Aichi took the letter and opened it, she reached in the envelope pulling out the back of a Vanguard card "Vanguard card" the bluenette blinked in confusion "Eh let me look" Ren popped between them and look at the familiar back of the card "You're right" he said looking at the card.

"This card" Aichi said as her eyes gaze from the top to the bottom of the card. The female musketeer on a bed of red lycoris flowers ready to strike with her katana in her hand with the full moon illuminating. She then notice the background seem to show half of the picture. A hand popped out behind plucking the card out of her hand.

"Heee" Aichi turn to Ren looking over her shoulder "So this is your new avatar. It's a good card, but my personal preference is Blaster Dark" Ren boasted of his own avatar. Aichi let out a small chuckle "It's seems that you haven't changed Ren-san" continue to chuckle at the amusement to the redhead's behavior that hadn't changed.

Ren sighed and gave her reassuring smile, he lifted his hand up to ruffle her green hair "It's not long since we last met. It's only been three months, plus…" his red eyes were filled with emotions of relief, placing his hand onto her shoulder giving it a light squeeze "I am glad that you came back" Aichi could see the relief flowing through Ren's face, her heart thumped with guilt that made her regret dying. Her gaze turn to Leon who had the same emotions expressed through his eyes. She placed her hand over the redhead's then gave him a big smile back "Thank you" small tears form on the end of green eyes.

Both teens boys huffed a smile at each other then turning to the greenette. Leon drew close to the two "Listen Sendou, if you are in any need for help don't hesitate to tell us. Takuto gave us the role to help you through this" putting a hand on his hip "Well Suzugamori isn't much reliable so feel free to tell me first" the blonde gave her a small grin. Ren pout turning to the fellow cardfighter "What do you mean not reliable, I can reliable" Leon turn to the redhead "Can you?" he raised an eyebrow. Ren pat his fist against his chest "Don't worry" he childishly countered.

Aichi put her hands on her hips "That when I worried the worst" her statement shot down his comment. Ren pout grew "Mou Aichi-chan~" Aichi and Leon looked at each other and laughed then Ren later joined in.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy this short chapter to Beginnings of A New Life. There are a few changes to Sakura's (Aichi's) achievement to the Cardfight World. Instead of being the Champion of the Europe Circuit, she is the Champion of the Single England National Tournament and participate in the Europe Circuit. I notice the title Champion happen juggled between Gaillard and Neve so I changed her title and nationality to England. So everyone continue to wait for more chapters in the future. Remember to Review.**


End file.
